


Through The Darkness

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: On the very last day of existence, Yvonne realizes she loves Donna.
Relationships: Yvonne Hartman/Donna Noble
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: 2021 Femslash Fest





	Through The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Femslash Fest! It could be rarepair and courage / fear, I think! 
> 
> I wrote this at 3 am :)

At the end of the world, there’s a woman. 

It’s a relief. For quite some time, Yvonne had been convinced she was the last one left. 

One day, the world had been engulfed in darkness. It was thick, impenetrable, and inexplicable. It must have done something to the others for Yvonne hadn’t encountered anyone in the darkness which, in a place as densely populated as London, should have been impossible. The only explanation was that the darkness had somehow taken everyone else. Or, maybe, it had taken her somewhere else. 

She wasn’t sure it really mattered either way. She was here and no one else was. 

Once she’d gotten over the initial spike of panic at being plunged into an endless darkness, she’d tried to work out where she was and wandered through the darkness, calling out in the hopes that, one day, she’d hear a response. 

She’d felt her way around, taking slow, measured steps, and taking comfort in the echo of her heels on the ground below as she crossed the city - if it was actually the city, that is - calling out for someone. Anyone. 

And then, one day, she’d heard a response. 

* * *

Donna is, in many ways, the opposite of Yvonne. She’s kind while Yvonne has been known to be rather cruel. She’s been searching for love for most of her life while Yvonne’s been running from it. She’s optimistic and Yvonne… isn’t. If she had to guess, she’d say they had a few weeks left, at most. But it’s nice to not have to be alone for the end.

They take to wandering the streets together, hand in hand so they don’t lose each other, talking to each other and taking turns calling out to see if anyone else is out there. 

When they get so tired they can hardly walk, they try to find a place to sleep. Sometimes, they manage to make their way up into an apartment and are able to settle down in someone’s bed. Other times, they curl up together on the ground, huddling for warmth. There’s no night or day, only darkness, so they sleep whenever they’re tired and rise whenever they’re ready. 

* * *

Yvonne’s not sure how long she’s known Donna. It’s impossible to tell. But it feels like she’s known her for all her life. 

Their walks are strangely intimate. They’re stripping away each other’s barriers through their conversations until they are each simply themselves. 

Being vulnerable in the dark has always been one of Yvonne’s greatest fears. But this is a new type of vulnerability. It’s just as, if not more, terrifying but it’s also beautiful. 

They share stories about their childhoods, their hopes, their families, their past lovers, their dreams, their regrets. There’s nothing else to do and it’s not like there’s anyone else to share the secrets with. 

It's just them.

Eventually, they start discovering each other’s bodies, too. 

Sex with Donna is… nice. She gives as good as she gets and somehow knows how to give Yvonne exactly what she wants. 

In those moments, Yvonne forgets that everything’s gone so very wrong. Instead of two people endlessly wandering in impenetrable darkness, they’re just two people making love in the dark. 

It’s nice. It’s normal.

* * *

On the very last day of existence, Yvonne realizes she loves Donna. She doesn’t know how she hadn’t noticed it sooner. 

Donna’s warm, yet sharp, and bright. Even in the darkness. Yvonne can feel it radiating off her and Yvonne finds that she isn’t afraid of the dark anymore. Not when Donna’s hand is in hers. 

So they stand together in the dark, waiting. 

Yvonne’s not quite sure what they’re waiting for but she can feel that something is coming. She’s not even sure that it matters. What’s coming will come and there’s absolutely nothing either of them can do. 

It’s strange to be this powerless, to have absolutely no control, to finally know how small and insignificant she is in the face of the universe while also feeling stronger than she’s ever felt. 

She’s not a child anymore - she's far from it - but she’s regained that feeling of invincibility that had slowly been chipped away over the years. With every fall, with every harsh word, with every setback, she’d gotten stronger. But it had been a fragile sort of strength that she was always fighting to maintain. 

She's not scared anymore.

Yvonne takes a deep breath and the sound fills the space around them. 

Suddenly, there’s a blinding light. The air crackles as blue-white energy bursts out of the darkness, streaking across the sky, engulfing everything. 

Yvonne squeezes her eyes shut and buries her face in the crook of her arm. Despite her best efforts, the blinding light still dances behind her eyelids. It's inescapable and, at some point, Yvonne realizes she’s crying. She can’t help it. The light is too much. 

Donna squeezes her hand and Yvonne squeezes back. 

They stand side by side as the light rages on around them. 

Slowly, Yvonne lowers her arm, then opens her eyes to see the world disintegrating.

They’re in London, or some place that looks like it, and everything the light touches disintegrates. The buildings it strikes turn to heaps of ash. The trees are reduced to pitiful piles. The pavement is disappearing. The cars are no more. 

The world's ending and Yvonne turns to see Donna for the first time.

It’s good to see her, though not entirely necessary. She knows it’s completely illogical, but she’s certain she’d be able to pick Donna out of a crowd of people without having ever seen her face. She’d just _know_ her. 

And Yvonne had known Donna was beautiful from their first conversation. 

Wordlessly, they wrap their arms around each other as the light grows closer. Yvonne buries her face in Donna’s hair, breathing in her scent, as she squeezes her eyes shut. 

Any minute now it will reach them and that will be it. 

It’s the end of the world and they’re here. Together. 


End file.
